


Day 28: Doing Something Ridiculous

by MajestyTime



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge (Asheiji) [28]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cheesy, Cute, Cute Okumura Eiji, Flirting, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mornings, Pet Names, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 13:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajestyTime/pseuds/MajestyTime
Summary: "Whoever can think of the cheesiest nickname wins," Eiji declares, his eyes much too determined over some pet names."Wins what?" Ash replies, raising an eyebrow, a smirk on his face."A surprise," Eiji teases with a wink.





	Day 28: Doing Something Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> I really like how this one came out :)

"Good morning, honey," Eiji murmurs, snuggling closer to Ash. Ash was lying on his back. Eiji's arm was draped across Ash's stomach. Eiji's cheek was pressed against the skin of Ash's bare chest. Ash had one arm wrapped around Eiji's shoulders and his other hand was resting on Eiji's arm. The sheets and the thin blanket tangled around them were made of off-white silk. Outside the floor to ceiling window was a beautiful city skyline and the sky, which was a bright blue. Sunlight softly illuminated the room, making Eiji look even more beautiful with his chocolate eyes and golden skin (both of which looked like honey in the sunlight). The light made Eiji look even more beautiful, which Ash didn't think was possible until now. Ash tightens his grip around Eiji before replying.

"Morning, Eiji," Ash murmurs, reaching his hand up from around Eiji's shoulders to run his fingers through Eiji's soft, silky black locks. Eiji closes his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Ash repeatedly sliding his fingers through his hair and occasionally massaging his scalp.

"Sleep well?" Ash asks. Eiji nods and starts to trace invisible patterns on Ash's skin.

"Ash, why do you never use pet names for me?" Eiji asks out of the blue. Ash raises an eyebrow, slowly rubbing his thumb back and forth on Eiji's arm.

"Why are you asking?" Ash says. Ash can feel Eiji's hot breath hit his skin as Eiji huffs, sending a bullet of heat and sparks shooting through him.

"You're not very romantic," Eiji pouts as he stops dragging his finger across Ash's skin and rests his hand on Ash's muscled stomach.

"You're going to say that to me even after I made pasta for you the other night?!" Ash says, lifting his head up to look at Eiji's eyes. Seeing Eiji laying on his chest with those furrowed brows, angry pout, and puffed out cheeks was just too cute for Ash to handle. Ash was forced to break eye contact with Eiji and lay his head back down onto the pillow. Ash wondered if it was possible for his heart to explode from loving Eiji so much.

"You mean the _ash_ you made from dry pasta shells, Ash?" Eiji replies, lifting himself up and out of Ash's arms. Ash lets out a whiny noise as Eiji hovers above him, propping himself up one elbow next to Ash's side. Ash's left hand still rested lightly on Eiji's left shoulder, his arm draped across Eiji's shoulders as if it was glued onto Eiji's black tank top and soft, honey-golden skin.

"Give me a cute nickname," Eiji orders, his voice playfully annoyed. Ash rolls his eyes, unable to stop the smile from forming on his lips.

"Eiji, this is silly."

"Whoever can think of the cheesiest nickname wins," Eiji declares, his eyes much too determined over some pet names.

"Wins what?" Ash replies, raising an eyebrow, a smirk on his face.

"A surprise," Eiji teases with a wink. Ash laughs.

"You're on, sweetie pie," Ash says. Eiji snorts.

"Is that all you've got snooknums?" Eiji replies with a smug smile on his face, as if he'd already won.

"You underestimate me, my prince."

Eiji blushes at that one, but his resolve remains undeterred.

"Gummy bear," Eiji says, leaning closer to Ash.

"Angel face."

"Sweet cakes."

"Stud muffin."

"Ew," Eiji wrinkles his nose, making Ash laugh. "That one was pretty bad, teddy bear."

"Do you finally admit defeat, my cutie patootie?" Ash teases, sticking his tongue out. Eiji groans and flops onto Ash's chest.

"Yes," Eiji mumbles, snuggling up to Ash and closing his eyes.

"Hey, wait a minute. Where's my surprise?" Ash says, poking Eiji's cheek. Eiji pouts. Suddenly, Eiji sits up and throws the sheets off of them, swinging his leg across Ash. Eiji straddles Ash's hips and leans down, his lips ever so slightly brushing against Ash's ear.

"Anything you want," Eiji whispers, his hot breath making Ash flush. Ash slides his hands up Eiji's thighs and rests his hands on Eiji's hips, Eiji's shorts not covering much.

"Anything?" Ash smirks.

"Anything."

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun looking up silly nicknames for this one. Some of the names I found were funny, like "Daddy" and "Beef cakes" and "Snugglebutt" lolololol
> 
> Leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed :)


End file.
